Irresistable Me
by Ms.Sucker for romance
Summary: Kagome was a geek who was bullied alot ... after being humiliated more than she had ever been before she's saved by a guy . The next school year approaches and with a new school year comes a new Kagome , what happened to the guy the saved her InuKag MxS
1. Chapter 1

_**ME: OK ! HI ! You know who I am by now (Ms. Sucker for romance ) and if this is your VERY first time checking out one of my fanfic then don't hesitate to check out the others any who . **_

_**Yah know how stories just … just jump out at you and you gotta write it before its gone ?**_

_**Well this is one of those stories so sit tight and enjoy! **_

_**Friend : Alright Ms. Sucker ya gotta say it **_

_**Me: ( Hugs InuYasha close ) NO!! ( cries and cries ) I c-can't L-let him go h-he belongs to me …**_

_**Friend : I'm afraid not hon , c'mon ya gotta they said the attorneys are on the way **_

_**Me: o..k-kay ( ahem ) Ladies and gentle men I hate to say that no I don't own our Hanyou friend **_

_**InuYasha : ( wiggles away from Ms. Sucker for romance ) Keh, no one owns ME **_

_**Friend : I'm afraid that there are 2 people who own yo ass and they are … Rumiko Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi .**_

_**InuYasha : Feh , as if that wench KAGOME could **_

_**Kagome : ( Suddenly appears in the room and stomps over to InuYasha ) INUYASHA ! ( growls )**_

_**InuYasha : K…kagome wai-**_

_**Kagome : SIT ! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **_

_**InuYasha : ( makes huge crater ) **_

_**Me : I believe she just owned yo ass **_

_**Friend : ( sighs ) Start the story already Ms. Sucker ( goes looking for Sesshomaru ) **_

_**Me: alright ( takes off to join friend ) **_

_**Irresistible me **_

_**Chapter 1 : from so to WHOA !**_

_Flash back :_

_There was a sophomore girl walking through the school cafeteria in peace ( for once ) , the girl had light brown eyes that turned almost deep red when ever she had a certain emotion her eyes were hidden behind the glasses she wore her hair fell right above her behind and was jet black . She had her lunch tray in hand and was walking across the room to her only friends Sango and Rin , that was until a blonde Popula girl stepped in her way . _

" _Move geek " , hissed the girl she tried to move quickly out of the popula's way … apparently it wasn't quick enough , because in the blink of an eye the Popula girl pushed the girl with glasses instantly making her fall , with food and condiments slash all across her outfit and face , a group of Populas and populars' ( Popula : girl populars' : boys ) surrounded them laughing at the scene . She stared sadly at all of the amused faces around her laughing , loud at her . The blonde haired girl made her way back to the dark haired girl ,_

" _Your such a nerd ,Urkel " , the blonde girl then proceeded to dump the remainder of her soda on the girl while laughing , they all fell out into a thunderous laugh again , The dark haired girl's eyes changed to a deep red , she shut her eyes tightly and squeezed her ears to her head wishing some one would get her out of there . After a couple of minutes she heard faint yelling and felt her being gathered into someone's arms , when she peaked up she saw a boy with silver hair , amber- gold eyes , and dog ears on his head , she recognized him to be one of the populars' , he looked down at her . _

" _are you alright ?" , he asked the girl in a sweet voice that made her melt , she blushed and nodded _

" _thank you for getting me away from there um …" , she paused for him to fill in his name _

" _Keh , its InuYasha and … don't mention it " . _

" _I'm K-Kagome " _

_END OF FLASH BACK: _

_

* * *

_

_At the Higurashi mansion : _

Kagome was in her over sized room cutting and burning pictures of the girl with glasses , Kagome's pupils were a deep red full of hate , as she glared at the pictures , _that _Kagome , the Kagome in the pictures who was ugly , with glasses , labeled as a nerd , and was quiet constantly putting up with every one's crap was no more . Tomorrow school was starting and with a new school year came a new Kagome make over and all .

' _You make me so hot you make me want to drop your so ridiculous … '_

Rang Kagome's phone she looked at the caller I.D. that read Sango

"_Konichiwa " , _she answered the phone

" _Hey Kaggs , what's up "_

" _Nothing… hey Sango do you and Rin really care for that picture we took together on miss match day ? "_

" _of course we do it was one of our moments together … why do you ask ? "_

" _just making sure to put it in the pictures that don't get burned pile " _

" _Burned pile ? … what're you talking about Kaggs ?" , _asked Rin who had been on hold until then

"_I almost forgot you guys didn't know about the makeover Bankotsu's brother Jakotsu gave me …. I'm burning some of the pics from last year to rid my self of all the bad memories "_

" _Make over ? Kaggs you looked pretty before you didn't need one , so why'd you get it " , _asked Sango

" _I-I don't want this year to be a replay of the past my years of school San … I …I needed this makeover " , _Sango sighed but then stopped bothering her friend . They agreed to meet at school the next day.

* * *

Kagome nervously entered the school the next morning listening to her mother's words before she had left

" _Kagome hold your head up high and enjoy this year honey , you're so beautiful no matter what anyone else says so don't let anyone put you down " , _with that last thought she confidently walked into the school to see children shuffling through the hallways … it was kinda weird though , because as soon as she walked in time and everyone in it seemed to freeze all eyes were on her , Kagome was feeling really embarrassed yet confident at the same time , as she walked those halls she heard whispers along the lines of , " _That girl is H-O-T HOT! " , _and , _" That new girl has got it going on " , or " That girl's out fit is cuter than mine " . _She smirked at all the comments it was true _this new _Kagome was HOT and showed no signs of EVER being a labeled as a nerd or geek . She was wearing a red knee high cheongsam with a black dragon going up the side , with black leggings and red ballet flats , her hair was in a donut bun with black and red chopsticks sticking out of it ( A/N: you know the hair buns that have a hole in the middle ? ) . Kagome made her way to the same locker she had had for the past 2 , now 3 , years . She put her stuff inside the locker when she heard an excited squeal from behind her .

" _OMG , KAGO ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I'VE - " , _it was Sango … she stopped talking when Kagome turned around , " _oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong locker I was looking for my friend Kagome " . _Sango was truly oblivious to the fact that Kagome was right in front of her .

" _you truly are a dull one " , _Kagome said rolling her eyes

" _ok I don't know just WHO you think you Are but no body, NO BODY talks to Sango Sachiko Tajiya that way " . _Kagome bust out laughing ,

" _and just what in the 7 hells is so funny ?" , _Sango asked angrily , Kagome hugged Sango . After releasing her she asked …

" _do I really look that different San ? " , _Sango eyed her before it finally dawned on her ,

" _OMG ! KAGGS YOU LOOK FRIGGIN AWESOME … maybe I need to ask Jakotsu to help me out too " , _

she said looking down at her outfit , Sango was an extremely beautiful girl , she had long brown hair that was mostly pulled back into her signature high ponytail with her bangs framing her face . Her eyes were big and a midnight blue color that was deep and pure , her face was very feminine and showed that she was maturing into a woman , and her out fits were always cute , today's outfit for Sango was a black tank top that said ' _too much to touch ' , _with a denim half jacket a denim skirt and black Nikes . Kagome rolled her eyes ,

" _San , your really pretty , you don't need a makeover " , _Sango pursed her lips

" _funny _, _I seem to recall ME telling YOU that last year ! " , _exclaimed Sango , Kagome rolled her . She and Sango exchanged schedules , same classes together as always , except this year Kagome was taking a spiritual power control class and Sango was taking a defense class .

" _So your finally accepting the fact that you have miko powers ? " , _Kagome rolled her eyes once again .

" _finally realizing your abilities to scare boys off with super human strength " , _retorted Kagome , Sango glared at her as they continued onto their first period class .

When they got to their first period their teacher was just walking in ,

" _G'morning class as you all know I'm Ms. Kagura Kenosha I'm your math teacher from last year and your math teacher for this year , and moving on to taking the roll " , _She went through the list

" _Sango Tajiya , Rin Osaki, Aya'me Wolfe , oh … and where is my top student Kagome Higurashi . " , _There was a slew of whispers like , ' _ew , the nerd " or " oh goody goo the teacher's pet is back " . _Kagome was wishing she could crawl under a rock , but then a sudden jolt of confidence shot through her she instantly stood up with her hand raised .

" _yes ma'am ?" , _Ms . Kagura asked Kagome . ( don't you just hate when the teacher's call you Sir or Ma'am … well I actually feel respected lol )

" _yeah , I'm Kagome Higurashi , nice to see you again Ms. Kenosha " , _all eyes were on her and more whispers filled the room

" _OMFGSH , hot new girl is the geek " , _or , " _yeah right , that's not the nerd she's too pretty to be that nerd " . _

" _yeah , yeah , yeah … whisper , whisper to you people too , but whether you wanna believe it or not yes I am Kagome Higurashi the one and only get used to it! '" , _she exploded as she collapsed back into her chair , everyone ceased their whispering about her and we began to actually pay attention to the teacher instead of whispering about Kagome .

* * *

( _With InuYasha )_

It was second hour class and InuYasha and his best friend Miroku Kazzanna were sitting in their Biology class talking .

" _So Miroku what girl do you like this week ? " , _asked InuYasha eyeing his lecherous friend

" _oh no , InuYasha , that's not gonna be me this year … so to correct your question it should be ' what girl do I like this YEAR ? ' "_

" _Whatever , who is it ? " , _Miroku's eyes wandered across the room and stared Straight at Sango who had just entered the room .

" _Her " , _he sighed dreamily ,InuYasha rolled his eyes , Sango was the only girl Miroku didn't flirt with just for fun he flirted with her because he was into her .

" _Oh my goodness " , _InuYasha eyed his friend's expression

" _what ? " ,_

" _I know Sango is the goddess of goddesses , but who is THAT goddess over there ?" , _InuYasha turned to see the most beautiful girl with a red cheongsam , jet black hair , and big brown eyes . ( A/N : OK sorry folks , but I forgot to add they haven't seen each other since that day he saved her or what ever … ok back to fanfic) , InuYasha's jaw dropped , he had to get to know this girl . The roll was called once again ,

" _Kagome Higurashi " , _the teacher called , " _present " , _a sweet voice said . When InuYasha looked up for the source he saw the girl who had walked in with Sango had her hand raised , whispers filled the class . The name first rung in his ears … ' Kagome… '

" _Where have I heard that name ? " _

_

* * *

_

_With Kagome :_

Kagome walked into her second hour class following behind Sango . Kagome felt like someone was watching her , but ignored it and continued onward to sit in her seat next to Sango . As the roll was called Kagome listened intently for her name , after her name was called she heard whispers when she raised her hand and said she was there " _this again " , _she thought rolling her eyes , she barely listened until …

" _InuYasha Takahashi " , _Kagome gasped … that was the name of the guy who had made all those popular kids leave her alone last year in when that girl had dumped food all over her because she was in her way ( women do have the better memory span do we not ladies ? Lol sorry ) she sighed at the memory . She had remembered EVERYTHING that happened right from when she was pushed to when he held her in his arms and asked in that heart breaker voice of his " _Are you alright ? " _( A/N : you know when your growing up and people tell you ' your probably gonna be breaking some hearts ' or ' your gonna be a heart breaker ' … well that's what I was thinking when I wrote that line . Sorry back to the fanfic ) .

" _here " , _Kagome looked back and saw the same handsome face that had looked at her with sympathy last year , she sighed

" _get over it Kaggs " , _she said to herself , " _last year may not seem like a long time ago , but it was … he probably doesn't even remember you exist , so let go of the past girl time to move on to the future chapter closed as far as your considered last year never happened " , _( wow , referring to your self in a 3rd person nice Kaggs ) when the bell ring she was pulled out of her trance , after packing up her things she hurried out the door .

**

* * *

**

**InuYasha's P.O.V**

I basically sat on the edge of my seat , watching the girl I had seen earlier , I watched her like a hawk barely blinking . I was determined to find out who she was I was going to , the bell had rang and I ran up behind the girl as soon as I opened my mouth to say something she jet right out of the door oblivious to the fact that I was standing behind her , I shrugged oh well you know what they say ' _if at first you don't succeed dust yourself off and try again ' , _2nd times the charm right ?

**

* * *

**

**Me : ok for some reason Ideas for Inu Fanfics are really jumping out at me and if I don't write them they will become lost and if I don't post them how do I know if they're any good ? ( I promise this is the last _new _Fanfic i'm writing until i'm done with the others . ) **

**Friend : she's right … so REVIEW ms. Sucker is known for having quite the temper **

**ME: ( freaks out steam comes out of ears ) YOU BETTER REVIEW !!**

**Friend : ( shakes head ) **

**- Kagome suddenly appears -**

**Kagome : SHE DOES NOT ACCEPT FLAMES ! I know I tried to flame her for making me a geek in the beginning and she threatened to find Kikyo and let her have my soul ( shivers )**

**ME : just out of curiosity where's Yasha ?**

**Kagome : ( points to crater )**

**Everyone Laughs **

**ME : See ya - ahahaha - soon **

**XO XO XO **

**-Ms . Sucker for romance **


	2. is second time REALLY the charm?

ME: WE'RE HERE!!

Friend : Please don't mind her she has a sugar rush

ME : HEY I'M BELIEVES I'M THE HOSTESS

Kagome : YES ! BUT WE'RE THE CO HOSTESSES AND WE HAVE THINGS TO SAY TOO!

ME: ( mumbles ) fine say your peace and stop wasting my time here

Kagome : OK! I have a couple questions 1.) Sango filled out a job application to be a co hostess here long before me or your friend did so where is she ?

ME : OH ! THAT She um got mad at me for hiring um … him ( points to studio door )

Miroku : _hello ladies _

Friend : _I'd be pissed too _

_Miroku : Ouch ( winces )_

Sango : ( walks in and knocks Miroku out ) , as long as he's like that I'm good I'm starting today … so any questions boys and girls ?

Friend ; ( Shakes head a little terrified of Sango )

ME : yeah ! … Where's Sesshy hiding ? … we were looking for him last time and couldn't find him

Kagome : yeah and where's InuYasha ?

Sango : oh _I _took care of them

ME: S-Sango … what'd you do , you didn't …. uh ( whispers) it involves them in little boxes like 6 feet under

Sango : gosh no ! they called all women useless and pathetic so I _did _, however knock them out tie them and put them in the janitors closet .

ME: um … San ?

Sango : Hmm ?

ME : Which one ? ( sweat drops)

Sango : hmmm ? I don't really remember .. But any ways Say _it _so we can get this chapter over with

ME: fine … I Ms. Sucker for romance do solemnly swear that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND THE INU CREW

Friend : _ANY WHO while you check this we have to check out some closets right now ( points to many janitors closets ) _

Kagome : Be back in a few or 2

Chapter 2 : is 2nd time _really _the charm ?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome sat in class between Sango and this chatter box that didn't know when to shut the HELL up . She was trying to tune him out , but you know how your brain can only seem to focus on what a persons saying when they're talking ? Well that's what was happening … after 2 minutes she learned his whole life story … His name was Hobo um , Hojo Koori , he was a junior and was one of _them _( a popular ) , because he was the star pitcher on the baseball team , he fell and scraped his knee for the first time when he was 7 from trying to learn how to ride a bike , he says that having a needle treatment is actually healthy , and , the celestial robe blah blah blah blah ….

She could swear that this boy could go on , and on , it seemed to her that he was flirting with her , trying to impress her , because he was seeming to mention A LOT how many times a week he went to the gym , and how heavy the weights he lifted were . UGH ! He was boring the crap outta her . While she was barely listening to his non meaningful chatter she spotted 2 empty seats at the front of the class . She had a plan….

" _oh , crap !" , _she exclaimed , like something was really wrong , Sango who looked bored at first turned toward Kagome in interest .

" _San , I can't see the board I left my contacts in the locker room .. Did you leave yours ? " , _she lied , her contacts were right in her eyes and Sango never wore / needed glasses to begin with . Sango caught on and squinted at the board ,

" _OMG ! I can't believe we uh … forgot them " , _she lied smacking her head ,

" _well I guess we gotta sit in the front " , _shrugged Kagome

" _I'll come with you Kagome - Chan " , _chimed Hojo preparing to pack up

" _NO! " , _Kagome and Sango shouted together , " _um what we mean is if you um go with Kagome then I won't be able to um see the board ? " , _Sango said literally pushing him back down into his chair , " _besides there are only 2 seats left " , _

" _R-right " , _stammered Kagome as she and Sango quickly made their way up to the front , they plopped down in the 2 chairs right as soon as the teacher came in ,

" _WHEW ! That was close I thought he was gonna follow me … thanks for going along San " ,_Kagome wrote in a note as she passed it to Sango

" _yeah I wouldn't let him torture you with his endless babbling …. Say 'Gome will you meet me this afternoon at school ? " , _Sango wrote back

" Sure … but Y ? "

" _um well ( don't freak ) but I was thinking of um … trying out for cheerleading … My friend Aya'me is trying out and Rin is coming to try out too ."_

" _OMG ! R u SERIOUS! ? You guys are some of the __BEST__ dancers in school ! And your flips are better than mine too " _

" _Thanks , but your not so bad either … I think you should try out "_

" _NO! , it might turn me into one of … ugh __them __"_

" _What about me ? , you think I'll turn into one of them ? "_

" _no , 'cause your stronger than me and not easily corrupted " _

" _thanks , but I think this note should stop , because the teacher has been glancing at us …. See ya this after noon " ,_

The school day went on regularly with the exceptions of Kagome feeling like some one was looking at her and an occasional boy coming up to her and being shot down for a date or her number . After school Kagome went home and changed into a black with the words ' _well behaved women rarely make it in history ' _, with black shorts that had ' _hottie _' , written on the back ( A/N ; basically her butt )

After she was changed she got into her car and sped off towards the school .

* * *

" _I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of HIM ! " , _Rin and Aya'me exclaimed at the same time as they plopped down next to Kagome on the bleachers , their tryouts were flawless , but thanks to that bitch of a co captain , Kikyo Sami , they now thought they were horrible , Rin had been dancing for 6 years and was a cheerleader a few years ago ( I danced for 6 years of my life , but quit this year ) , and Aya'me had danced for even longer . Kagome sighed Kikyo was one of those girls who was A) the school ho and B) one of those girls you could NEVER be better than at anything even if you were .

" _Who are you guys talking about ? " , _Kagome asked raising an eye brow

" _Koga Mizu …. Sesshomaru Takahashi " , _they said pointing across the room to the football players that were sitting in the bleachers watching the cheerleaders . Sesshomaru had a cold expression , his hair was long and silver and he had golden eyes , Koga on the other hand had back length black hair and cheerful baby blues . Kagome watched as her friends sulked and laughed to herself . She looked back across the gym to find _him _( InuYasha ) staring at her , when he noticed she was looking directly at him he quickly turned away ,

" _THAT'S IT !" , _Kagome heard Sango yell . She looked over to a red faced Sango who was about ready to kill that Kikyo girl , Kagome hurriedly made her way over to Sango ,

" _What's wrong Sang ? " , _she asked holding her back a bit

" _THIS WHORE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY MY DANCING IS PREPOSTEROUS AND THAT MY FLIPS AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH AND THE BITCH HASN'T EVEN SEEN HERSELF SHAKING HER NO RHYTHM ASS LIKE SHE CAN DANCE ! OH AND ON TOP OF THAT THE BITCH ALMOST FELL ON HER HEAD TWICE TRYING TO DO A BACK HAND SPRING " . _Kagome laughed a at that comment ,

" _She is bad isn't she " , _Kagome said in her mind … or so she thought

" _you think you can do better than I ? " , _Kikyo asked angrily , " _you think its easy " _

" _well uh yeah actually I KNOW I can " , _Kagome accidentally blurted out again slapping herself mentally ,

" _Fine , I'm sure our captain Midoriko would love to see this " , _Kikyo walked away to a girl with black hair like and mumbled something to her . The girl turned around and headed towards Kagome and Sango ,

" _think fast toe touches ! " , _the girl burst out suddenly , Kagome immediately did as she was told , Midoriko looked impressed , she stayed silent for a minute before shouting ,

" _HIGH JUMP ! " ,_Kagome did it flawlessly , " _Cart wheel! And end in a split " , _Kagome did a cart wheel then , slid into a split , with out one difficulty .

" _BODY BEND ! " , ( _AKA : " the bridge " or " the cat walk " )

" _Last move ! , Back hand spring , followed __Immediately__ by a split " , _Kagome did what she was told yet again ( I've seen this done and trust me with out a spotter it looks impossible ! )_ ,_ with out one slip up .

" _SWEET ! " , _squealed Midoriko while Sango and Kikyo just stood there mouths practically on the floor , " _your in … actually would you like to be my new co captain " , _Kikyo was yelling choice words at her captain who ignored it and continued to smile at Kagome .

" _Thanks , but no thanks Midoriko " , _smiled Kagome , Midoriko shrugged

" _oh well , your always welcome to join " , _

" _Midoriko … can you do me a favor ? , " _asked Kagome

" _Sure , what is it ? ", _

" _My friends here " , _Kagome said pointing to Sango and Rin and Aya'me you had showed up shortly after Kagome's performance , " _thanks to her ( kikyo) they didn't really get a fair try will you give them another chance ? " , _she pleaded . Midoriko laughed ,

" _yeah , their up next " ,_ she laughed . Kagome went over to the bleachers and grabbed her purse and keys .

" _See ya tomorrow guys ! " , _she shouted running out of the gym to her car . All the while oblivious to a sputtering Hanyou that was trying to get her attention .

* * *

( _With InuYasha ) _

InuYasha , his brother Sesshomaru , Miroku , and one of their friends Koga Mizu , were sitting in the other bleachers on the other side of the gym along with some other guys from the football team . They were only there to watch the cheerleading tryouts ( well Miroku mostly ) , InuYasha was bored out of his mind barely paying attention to the cheerleaders or the many girls that were flirting with him or at least trying to . His eyes wandered all over the gym when they finally fell on _her_ , his mouth dropped open some how she looked _even_ hotter than earlier that day .

' _this could be it " , _he said to himself , ' _this could be your chance to finally meet her ' , _he made an agreement with himself to meet her after the tryouts he stared at her , but then looked away when she caught him , he and Miroku watched Sango go off on the co captain , and then watched as Kagome walked over and joined them. Before InuYasha knew it Kagome was doing flips , bends , and stretches , After her last flip all the whole football team was staring at her with mouths wide open … in unison they said ….

" _DAMN!" , _InuYasha got out of his trance just to see her gathering her things . He got up quickly and ran after her , but when he got out side she was gone , to make things worse the wind picked up carrying her scent with it . He sighed

' _time to give it up Yash ' , _he thought then something shouted to him , ' _NO YOU WILL TRY AND TRY UNTIL YOU FINALLY MEET HER , besides 3 is your lucky number ! ' , _he gave into the voice he was going t try until he met her and that was that .

* * *

ME: ok only I will be _ending our Chapter today ( didn't feel like typing other ending parts today I wanted to get this chappie up ASAP ) well all I need you lovely viewers to do is…_

_1) tell me …. Do you think I should have InuYasha and Kagome meet next chappie ? Or wait ? And do you have ANY suggestions on their meeting ? , like what you want to happen ? _

_2) REVIEW !! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE !! So all ya gotta do is hit that left hand button and typie typie your review NUH UH NOOOOOO FLAMEEEEEES AT ALL!! _

_Love Ya !_

_XO XO XO _

_- Ms. Sucker for romance _


	3. WHAM!

_ME: HIIIIII!! I MISSED YOU GUYS ! _

_Kagome & friend : over excited much ?_

_ME : WHAT EVERS I JUST LOVES MY VIEWERS !!_

_Friend : Ms. Sucker for romance ?_

_ME : YEEEEEESSSSS_

_Friend : the nut house just called … you aren't due to leave for another 15 years _

_ME : SCREW THE NUT HOUSE ! I'M OUT AND THAT'S ALLLL THAT MATTERS _

_Kagome : Ms. Sucker you had something important to share with our lovely viewers ?…_

_ME : OH YEAH! ( serious face ) ok ladies and gentlemen ( mostly ladies because this is a romance fic ) I know last chapter sucked a but I promise this one is better … if you have a different opinion on the last chapter ( only good opinions because I already know it sucked ) review and let me know that you disagree w/ me saying the ' last chappie sucked a ' NO FLAMES _

_Friend : was it really necessary to say " it sucked "a" ?_

_ME : yeah … _

_( A/NN : ( double author's note ) in case you were wondering the friend who writes the skits w/ me is the same one who writes the skits with me in my other story ' always and forever with you ' check it out INUKAG MIRSAN and some Naruto and Bleach characters P.S. : we make up the skits together , but I write the fics and she tells me what she thinks ) _

_Friend : I don't think it sucked it was good _

_ME: well I think it was suckish _

_Friend : do you always have to be so hard on your self ? It shows lack of self esteem _

_ME: yes … yes I do _

_Kagome : WOULD YOU 2 SONS OF B SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY OUR PEOPLES ARE WAITING ( clears throat ) Ms. Sucker for romance does NOT own us if she did she'd be crying of joy right now ( smiles at viewers / glares at Friend and Ms. Sucker ) THERE I EVEN SAID IT _

_FOR YOU NOW GET IT IN GEAR BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO IT !!_

_ME & Friend : ( mouths wide open in shock / fear ) ( Crickets )_

_ME : O-On w-with t-the s-s (gulp) story _

_Chapter 3 : **WHAM!** _

_

* * *

_

_InuYasha still stood in the parking lot staring blankly at all of the cars that rode across the black pavement . He was shocked . Why in the 7 hells was it so freakin' hard to meet one girl ?_

' _one incredibly HOT girl ' , _he added in his mind .

" _what's wrong Yash ?" , _Miroku said from behind ,

" _t-that girl " , _InuYasha stuttered turning around,

" _Huh ? , what girl " , _he asked cocking an eyebrow .

" _that girl that was in class with us and that Tajiya girl … w-what was her name again?" _

" _oh … you mean goddess number 2 " , _Miroku asked wiggling an eye brow ,

" _WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER MIROKU ? TELL ME!" , _he yelled … Miroku was sort of a pervert so he had profiles and dirt on every _girl _in school . Personal things such as her _full_ name , if the girl was "pure" or labeled as a slut , how many boyfriends she's had , if she had a record ( like for beating people up and other stuff ) , if she's on the market or taken , and for some odd perverted reason … estimated bra size and a whole bunch of other stuff .

" _InuYasha … calm yourself " , _Miroku said bonking him on the head

" _OW! " ,_ he growled back . Miroku sighed , " _I will tell you everything my " sources" and I know about her " , _InuYasha nodded rubbing his head .

" _her name is Kagome Miyai Higurashi , she lives at that huge mansion down the block from yours with the name ' Higurashi ' on the gates , she's a Junior , she has a record as a goody good type of girl although she's too hot to be a goody goody , Sango and her are best friends , she wasn't exactly the most popular / pretty person last year , she's pure , has had no previous boyfriends , and is on the market , but I highly doubt it'll be long before all of that changes . Guys are on her like honey bees to their hive and her said bra size is… " . _

InuYasha nodded for Miroku to stop before it got too far , after getting over the shock of how thorough his research was ,

" _thanks Miroku " , _he nodded

" _I take it you intend on meeting her ? " , _Miroku asked , a blush simply made its way onto InuYasha's face , Miroku laughed ,

" _enough said " ._

* * *

( The next day w/ Kaggs )

Kagome sat in 1st period taking notes , when Sango passed her a note .

' _geeky much Ms. Higurashi ? ' , _

Kagome simply rolled her eyes at the note … she didn't mind it when Sango called her a geek cause she knew it was a joke , however she minded when everyone else did , because she knew they weren't joking .

'_Dummy much Ms. Taijiya , lol j.k. j.k. ' , _she wrote back , Sango gave her an insulted look , before writing a response .

' _why'd you leave so early yesterday ? , and just when in KAMI'S name did you get to be so flexible ' , _Kagome rolled her eyes and wrote back,

' _which brings us right back to the dummy part … I USED TO DO GYMNASTICS IDIOT ! ' , _Kagome wrote back angrily tossing the not onto Sango's desk ,

' _oh … r-right heh , heh ' , _Sango wrote back , sighing . Kagome and Sango continued to sit there listening to the rest of the lesson .

**

* * *

**

**WITH INUYASHA AND MIROKU **

InuYasha sat at his lunch table later on that day gawking at Kagome . Miroku looked over at his friend whose mouth was slightly open , staring openly at the Higurashi girl .

" _InuYasha " , _called Miroku , causing InuYasha to instantly snap out of his trance

" _hmm " , _replied InuYasha in a hazy voice .

" _wipe your mouth I think I see some drool there " , _Miroku laughed , InuYasha sighed .

" _shut it , you letch I saw you fall out of your chair looking at that Taijiya girl's ass " , _frowned InuYasha , Miroku blushed ,

" _InuYasha if you seriously wanna meet her then just go talk to her … I heard she's really nice " , _InuYasha shrugged .

" _I wouldn't know what to say " , _

" _just say the obvious … ' Hi I'm InuYasha Takahashi … you must be Kagome Higurashi ' then smile … oh and don't forget to add my pick up line InuYasha it works like a charm " , _Miroku said with a lecherous smile .

" _YOU IDIOT ! " , _shouted InuYasha smacking him over the head , " _ONLY WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER WILL I EVER ASK A GIRL I DON'T EVEN KNOW TO BARE MY CHILDREN ! " , _he then went straight back to staring at Kagome …

" _InuYasha I'll be glad to help you meet her … I've talked to her when her miko class and my spiritual practices combined together yesterday and she's really cool " , _InuYasha still looked unconvinced of this , Miroku shook his head and went back to eating .

* * *

After lunch InuYasha and Miroku split paths , at the same time so did Sango and Kagome . Miroku entered the stairwell to go downstairs for his next class while Kagome was entering the stairwell to go up stairs for her miko class . The second bell before the final one rang

" _NO, NO , NO I __cannot __be late !" , _exclaimed Kagome , running up the steps on the left instead of the right ( A/N : you know in school when you go up the steps you travel on the right when you go down on the left ) just then….

**WHAM !**

Kagome almost went flying back when some one reached out , grabbed her wrist and yanked her up before she could hit the ground . She kneeled down along with the person she ran into to pick up her books , she looked up at Miroku ,

" _Sorry Miroku , thanks for helping me " , _Kagome said taking her books from Miroku .

" _No problem Lady Kagome ,but can I ask you something ? " , _said Miroku an idea popping into his head … he knew InuYasha didn't want his help talking to Kagome , but he had to do something to help his friend … right ?

" _I'm sorry Miroku , but can it wait till later I really don't wanna be late … thanks " , _she said starting to run off .

" _wait , but my friend really wants to … meet… you … " , _he sighed … maybe he should leave this all up to InuYasha .

**

* * *

**

**WITH INUYASHA AFTER SCHOOL **

" _YOU DID WHAT!!" ,_

yelled InuYasha jolting out of his computer chair making his computer almost fall on the floor . He had invited Miroku over to his house after school . InuYasha was at his computer on the school web page looking Kagome up in the on the virtual year book picture day hadn't happened yet so the year book from last year would be on there .

" _Relax yourself man I said ALMOST told her about you wanting to meet her , but she was late and wasn't paying attention … " , _said Miroku said backing up a bit , InuYasha sat down in his chair took a deep breath in , before returning his focus to his laptop . Miroku leaned over InuYasha's shoulder .

" _Watcha doing ? " , _he asked in a little kid tone .

" _Keh , its none of your business letch " , _he hissed struggling to remember Kagome's last name , " _What's that girl's last name again ? " . _Miroku looked at him confused ,

" _what girl ? " ,_

" _That … um Kaname girl ? " _, Miroku looked at InuYasha as if he was stupid .

" _first off her name is _**Kagome **_and second of all I thought it was none of my business " , _smirked Miroku , that was until InuYasha reached his hand over the computer chair and grabbed him by the collar ,

" _you wanna try that one more time perv? " , _he growled dangerously all the while laughing on the inside knowing Miroku would give in .

" _KAGOME HIGURASHI ! , HIGURASHI -SAN ! KAGOME ! " , _InuYasha smiled on the outside , before releasing Miroku and typing in her last name into the student picture searcher . He was shocked to see a girl with light ,light brown , almost red , eyes , with jet black wavy hair , braces( oh yeah forgot to add she used to have braces lol ) , and thick glasses . She looked like a complete and utter geek nothing AT ALL like Kagome . He read underneath the photo and read the name _Kagome M. Higurashi . _

That name was so familiar …. InuYasha searched through his VERY short term (male) memory , before his eyes widened in realization . Kagome was the girl he had yelled at all those popular kids for bothering her . He had to admit the girls whose present appearance was etched into his brain did have similarities to the girl in the picture AND to top it all off the same name .

" _Wow " , _he breathed out almost silently … now for some odd reason he was (if possible) _more _determined and _more _interested in meeting this girl .

* * *

It was Saturday the small sun rays of 7:30 in the morning peeked through Kagome's bedroom window .She groaned rolling out of bed , and going over to her large walk in closet to pick out a pair of brown and pink velour track pants and with a pink tank top that stopped above her belly button and read on the front , ' _go ahead keep talkin' … ' _but read on the back , ' _cause all I hear Is blah , blah , blah … ' _along with a cute picture of an anime with head phones on laughing . Kagome put her hair in a high ponytail and slipped on her white Nikes . Saturday's were usually the days Kagome _always _went jogging at 7:00 or around 7:30 , even last year , she always said ' _just because I'm labeled as a geek doesn't mean I can't keep in shape right ? ' , _she shook her head at the thought of last year before jogging downstairs and grabbing some fruit , a granola bar and orange juice . After eating the light breakfast she put her contacts in , grabbed her water bottle , and strapped her Ipod to her arm and stuck her head phones in her ears , and ran out the doors and down the steps onto the sidewalk ,she was running to the song ' Pressure ' by Paramore . Her hair swished harder as her body picked up speed when she began running through the park . She was now running to the beat of ' _unwritten ' , _by Natasha Bedingfield . She was singing low enough so she wasn't too loud that people would stare .

"_Feel the rain on your skin no one else can feel it for your only you can let it , no one else , no one else can speak the words on your lips drench your self in words unspoken live your life wide open to day is where your book begins the rest is just …. _**WHAM! **her singing was put to an abrupt halt by her slamming into someone .

* * *

WITH INUYASHA

InuYasha slammed his alarm clock against the wall as he rolled onto the floor . He stood up and walked to his closet , picking out some black basketball shorts and a red jersey shirt that said , ' _Yash' _on the back . He grumpily pulled the silver jungle he called 'his hair' into a long, silky ponytail at the nape of his neck , he ran his fingers through it taking out some of the kinks . He **HATED** Saturdays with a passion , because his coach Totosai _insisted ( more like demanded ) _all of them go jogging for a few miles to keep their legs in shape for football practices and games , he went down stairs and ate some yogurt and drank some apple juice . After wards he strapped his Ipod to his arm , and jogged out the door and down the sidewalk to the beat of the song ' _tried so hard _' , by Linkin park he for 15 minutes jogged until he reached the entrance of Tokyo park then began jogging through there . InuYasha rested at a bench for a few seconds before switching the song to ' _Bring me to life ' , _by Evanescence , he jogged to the beat , while singing it in his head .

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't seekept in the dark but you were there in front of meI've been sleeping a thousand years it seemsgot to open my eyes to everythingwithout a thought without a voice without a souldon't let me die herethere must be something morebring me to …. _**WHAM! .**

InuYasha fell backwards his butt making contact the cold pavement and groaned ,

' _DAMN!' , _he shouted in his head , his head snapped up at the sound of someone else's groaning he looked up to see a girl with her hair in a high ponytail with eyes that changed from light , light brown to red from embarrassment , his amber eyes widened in realization .

' _SHIT ! SHIT ! SHIT!! ' , _he scolded himself of _all , the people from his school to make an ass out of himself in front of it HAD to be her why did fate hate him so?_

_

* * *

_

_ME: Still didn't like this one _

_Friend : I did ( bickers with Ms. Sucker for romance )_

_ME: it was HORRIBLE_

_Friend : AND I SAID IT WASN'T _

_Kagome : THIS S AGAIN JUST GIVE IT UP ALRIGHT LET THE VIEWERS DECIDE ! ( Smiles at viewers) REVIEW! Pleeeeeease Ms. Sucker would appreciate it NO FLAMES THOUGH SHE DOESN'T APPRECIATE THAT!_

_Friend & ME: sorry Kaggs _

_ME : Well Til next time loves CIAO ! Sayonara ! SEE YA ! _

_XO XO XO _

_LOVE ,_

_Ms. Sucker for romance _


	4. HELP ME!

A/N: I'M SUPER DI DUPER SORRY I HAVENT UP DATED ! I've been doing EVERY THING to help the juices flowing … listening to Japanese songs , InuYasha theme songs , watching EVERY inuYasha episode until I could recite the lines by heart …. And doing yoga but I got NOTHING I started the chapter but I can't seem to get any farther past them introducing themselves to each other so HELP ME POR FAVOR ? GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! Sorry this isn't a chappie truly I am , but I don't post these unless necessary … so there is a possibility of me deleting this if some inspiration or ideas don't hit me soon so PLEASE do give me some ideas ( that is if you want this story to continue ) Arigato Koi shiteru

Translations : Por favor ? : please?

Muchas gracias : much thanks

Arigato : Thank you

Koi shiteru : LOVE YA !

- Ms. Sucker for romance


	5. i apologize

OK! I'd like to apologize for a couple things people. FIRST am I apologizing for NOT UPDATING "Love me like you'll never see me again" SINCE VALENTINES DAY! I'm really sorry. Second, I'd like to apologize to those of you who read my story "Always and forever with you" I have NOT stopped writing that it is still going I'm just trying to finish up that chapter OK! ^_* . 3rd to those of you who read "Irresistible me" that's on hold so I apologize for not updating. And 4TH to those of you who read "Love me Like you'll never see me again" I apologize if there was any confusion with Kagome's eye color ... in my story Kagome's eyes are a bluish-grey and I put brown in the first chapter so SORRY! I didn't mean it I was having what Edward (from Twilight ^_^) would refer to as a "Moment to be human" If there is any confusion PLEASE! Do NOT hesitate to PM me ... (ALSO I'D LIKE TO STRESS MY NO! FLAMES! RULE LOLZ) I promise to TRY! And update "Love me like you'll never see me again" tomorrow so until then, Sayonara and Domo Arigatou

Sincerely, for romance


	6. MAJOR MAJOR APPOLOGY!

MAJOR!!!! MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dear, Viewers I've got something to say

(drops to knees)

I AM SOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO!!!!!!! SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!

I know this is like a lame excuse ,but My computer got sick and was at the computer hospital for a while lolz , and now every BIT of writing and potential Fan fictions I EVER typed is gone! POOF!!!! GONE! And my only way of keeping up with my favorite authors was my LOVELY and most AMAZING PS3!!!! ALTHOUGH my documents are gone I DO remember how most of my stories went so don't panic I WILL be posting as SOON AS I CAN!!!!! I promise cross my heart . I love you guys ….. and I know you were REALLY hoping for a chapter ,but HEY! At least I'm still alive right? (dodges shoe being thrown) HEY! I SAID I WAS SORRY (dodges base ball bat) OK! Ok (clicks on blank document) I'm typing see ,I'm typing . I WILL try to update ASAP! PROMISE!!!! just PLEASE! don't stop reading my stories you guys keep me smiling when i see those reviews! ^_^

-Ms. Sucker for romance

(P.S. for those of you who ARE twilight fans …. After I'm done with one of my current stories I'm going to start trying out writing some twilight fics so be on the look out for that LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!!!!)


	7. AN: I Am Not Dead

_**OKAY! I AM NOT DEAD! **_

**Hello everyone. I am finally back. I got a new computer, and everything. I have some new things to share.**

**First off: I will be getting rid of some of my stories. Yes, that is correct. In fact, the only story that might be remaining when I'm through is **_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_ **and I might be revising that. **

**I was younger when I wrote these fanfics and looking back on them... I THINK THEY'RE SO STUPID! I feel like gutting myself every time I look at them. Don't worry though... if you liked them I MIGHT do a (much needed) remake on them, so they will be new and improved. But, we ALL know what the word "might" means when I say it. **

**Second: I WILL BE CONTINUING LMLYNSMA (wow). I actually like that one. Hopefully it'll trasfer to the site better than the others. I have half of the new chapter done I just have to get the rest together. **

**Three: I promise to TRY my hardest to make my fanfics much better. I've been taking my "Vacation" time to write my own stories, and I'm actually quite pleased with them. Of course there are grammatical errors, but (according to my unofficial editor) there aren't many. **

**Four: As much as I love InuYasha I may start writing on other things (categories if you will). I've read some AMAZING books while I was "away". My new circle of writing and reading nerds introduced me to a lot of them. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know. :) I hope you guys aren't **_**too**_** mad. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I will be writing still. I'm actually very happy to start getting back into my FFs. :D**

**I hope you guys welcome me back with some reviews. I changed a lot, yes, but ONE about me thing that will NEVER change is... my no flames rule. Please respect it. Pleases don't flame me. And I hope you enjoy my FFs. **

**Love, Ms. Sucker for romance**


End file.
